


Aftermath

by jaspr



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, please help it's nearly 1 am as i was writing this, spoilers: they're gay karen, the aftermath of Can I Kiss You Again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspr/pseuds/jaspr
Summary: So... Dick caught Gar and Jason. Kissing.





	Aftermath

Jason kissed Gar again. It was cut short when the door opened and they looked to the door.

"Dick," They both gasped in unison. They were royally fucked.

Dick Grayson, a man of much patience was.. needless to say nothing short of _exasperated_ when he opened the door to the New Robin and Beast Boy kissing in Gar's bedroom. He actually had to take a step back for a moment, and the tension was rising between them. It was so silent they could hear snoring from the other rooms and Jason broke out in a small smile before Gar quickly elbowed him. They were just caught and probably in trouble.

Dick finally looked up to the both of them before pausing, "Jason.. Gar," He said slowly.

"Yess?" They replied in unison, afraid of the unholy wrath of Dick Grayson, former Robin.

"First of all, I'm not mad," He started, to which they quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

Jason looked up to him, "So what's the catch?" He asked.

Dick paused, seeming to think over what he was going to say next, "Okay... before I say anything, how long ago did this start?"

Gar and Jason both looked at each other before shrugging. They had shared a bed and kissed and been together for all this time but they never really seemed to keep track. In their head, they could've already been together for a year now but it probably hadn't actually been that long in reality, so Gar decided he'd speak up.

"I think it's been a month or so," Gar coughed awkwardly, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

Dick paused, "Right.. I'm a little angry because you two never told me."

They both looked at each other guiltily before Gar spoke again, "We just weren't sure how you felt about that stuff."

"I'm happy for the two of you, truly," Dick paused before continuing, "But you should know the usual threat of dating someone on the same team, you could become unpredictable if the other got hurt. Or if you two broke up, who knows what kind of rift that could cause in the team."

"You can't be serious, dude," Jason quickly stood as Gar reached out for his hand to pull him back towards the bed with him.

Dick tilted his head, "I'm sorry?" He asked, not matching his stance.

Jason paused, as if readjusting to the atmosphere, "We're not gonna ruin the team just because we're together."

"You just have to be aware those are possibilities.." Dick said slowly.

"Of course," Jason paused, looking back to Gar and then to dick, "So do you think we should break up?"

Dick paused, "I think you should definitely try to stay away if something serious comes up between the team. If it comes up suddenly, of course I couldn't blame you.. but please stay careful at the very least." He explained calmly.

Jason sat down on the bed next to Gar, and they scooted closer together again, a faint smile on Dick's face before he rolled his eyes, "Alright lovebugs, you should be asleep," He said, walking out.

Jason and Gar looked to each other and kissed each other again in the spur of the moment. Gar pulled away first, holding his hand up to his cheek and cooing. "I love you Jason. Let's just be a little more. Careful next time, I suppose." 

Jason reached up and held his hand against his face, "I love you too. Thanks."


End file.
